<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WAIT! THE CAT CAN TALK! OH MY GOD! by Edgewurth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088977">WAIT! THE CAT CAN TALK! OH MY GOD!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth'>Edgewurth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Talking Cat!?!, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, One Shot, Scared Gwen Cooper, Short, Talking Cat, This Is STUPID, This is cringe, WTF, anti-climatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry for how horrendously bad this fan fiction is, but I found the concept so funny I could not resist.</p><p>This is basically how everyone would react to Duffy the Talking Cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WAIT! THE CAT CAN TALK! OH MY GOD!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto looked up from his desk in the tourist office, and saw a cat. He smiled and went to pet the cat, when he was startled at these three words.</p><p>"Check the Computer" said Duffy</p><p>"I-what-the" said Ianto, regaining his composure and saying "How can a cat talk?"</p><p>"Like Humans can" said Duffy.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto let it go and got Jack.</p>
<hr/><p>"Ianto, what did you want?" said Jack.</p><p>"There is a talking cat" Ianto responded with.</p><p>"Check vortex manipulator" said Duffy.</p><p>"Well, your not wrong, that reminds me when I--" started Jack.</p><p>"Leave it" ended Ianto, as Gwen entered.</p>
<hr/><p>"Nawww, what a cute cat" said Gwen</p><p>"Check your mobile" said the Cat.</p><p>Gwen screamed, and shot it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>